Such discharge apparatuses can have one or more determination or acquisition devices for determining or acquiring relevant data, e.g. for storing and indicating a first use, the number of discharge cycles performed, etc. To this end the determination device is controlled by means of one or more actuators, which is influenced e.g. manually or in some other way.
In known discharge apparatuses the determination is strictly and uninfluenceably bound with the discharge actuation, so that e.g. for cosmetic or pharmaceutical uses a determination only of the fact of the actual use independently of the number of discharge cycles performed is not possible.